


Reassurance

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Sora and Riku crave comfort from one another, and they go above and beyond as confessions get made and clothes come off.Kink: Silent Lover vs Copulatory Vocalisation. Nurturing. No Penetration. Fellatio. Exhibitionism. Size Difference. Virginity. Trigger.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Reassurance

As Sora walked across the beach, he saw a sight that made his heart stop. 

Riku was standing in the sea, staring out into the distance. Just like he was that night. It had been years since that night, yet the fear of losing Riku suddenly tied his stomach in knots. "R-Riku...", he stuttered. 

Riku turned, significantly older than he was that night. Sora hoped that Riku would smile or wave, further breaking the illusion and reassuring him. But Riku looked deep in thought instead, like he always did. Then Riku reached out to him and Sora almost threw up his heart. In sheer panic, he ran out to him and leaped into his arms. He was trembling in Rikus embrace, scared that the sea breeze would try to tear them apart. 

"Hey.", Riku greeted calmly, and Sora looked up at him. Riku finally gave him that reassuring smile he'd been hoping for, as Riku realised what he'd accidentally done. "Sorry for scaring you.", he said sincerely. 

Sora buried his face into his chest. "Why are you out here and not at the tree...", he mumbled. 

"No reason. But I'm glad you're here. I've been thinking about you... and I've been thinking about losing you too. I was worried maybe I was just being silly and overthinking it. That I should trust you more, since we've always reunited... I even trusted you to go to the afterlife to save Kairi. I knew in my heart we'd always find eachother again... you'll either come back to me, or I'll come get you. But I guess it's a fear we both have... no matter how brave we are, no matter how much our history tells not to worry about it. I wonder if it will ever go away. We're pretty dumb, huh?"

Sora squirmed uncontrollably in Rikus embrace. "Let's stop talking about this..."

"Thank you for this, Sora. Knowing I'm not the only one that has this ridiculous, impulsive fear all the time... I always need Yen Sid and the King to talk calm into me. I know it makes no sense to feel this way when he know even death can't keep us apart."

"What... what's gotten into you?", Sora managed to nervously stutter, but he was rendered speechless entirely when Riku cupped his cheek. Riku closed the distance and kissed him gently.

Sora threw his arms around him and kissed him back eagerly, though he trembled. He climbed up Rikus body until Riku picked him up, and Sora wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Riku only broke the kiss to gaze at Soras lips lustfully. He stroked Soras bottom lip with his thumb then kissed him again. When he slipped his tongue into Soras mouth, Sora would have fainted if Riku weren't carrying him. He whimpered and nervously met Rikus tongue with his own, tasting one another. 

Riku carried Sora and hid them behind the platform where their paopu tree grew. It gave them semi privacy, and he pressed Sora against the ladder, holding him by the throat as he deepened the kiss. Sora reached back, clutching the ladder for support. He whimpered as he sucked on Rikus tongue. He had never felt desire in this way before and it was scary. 

He whimpered again when Riku started stripping him. He glanced around as his clothes were wrestled off him, but no one else was in the ocean. They were out in the open, but unless they made too much noise, people shouldn't notice them behind the platform...

When he was nude, he got pinned to the wall by his throat again and kissed. He made Riku hold him up again - he really liked being eye to eye with him instead of looked down upon. "Why don't you take off your clothes too, Riku...?", he asked nervously. 

Riku peeled off his jacket and shirt. It was enough reassurance for Sora, who stopped him from being able to strip any further by kissing him. 

Riku kissed his cheek and down his neck. Sora gazed up at the clear skies, clutching Rikus hair and arching into him. God, he loved Riku so much...

He suddenly released Riku and let himself fall, which caught Riku by surprise. Landing in the shallows with a small splash, he eagerly undid Rikus pants and let them drop to his ankles. He swooned as he started giving Riku a blow job and squeezed his bottom as he pulled him close.

Riku placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and it let Sora slow down. He took deep breaths as he bobbed his head, and let his tongue swirl around Rikus cock, truly tasting it. He swallowed constantly, but he was salivating so much that drool still dripped from the corners of his mouth. He opened his eyes and noticed his breath was making Rikus pubic hair flutter. It was silver and lush, and shiny in the sunlight. Sora looked up and choked as he met Rikus striking eyes. They were so icy and intimidating. Sora understood why Riku had spent his life longing to leave the island; the blazing sun just didn't suit his aesthetic at all. He wondered if his cum would be cold too.

They held eachothers gaze, not even blinking as Sora carried on sucking. Riku didn't make a sound, but Sora could feel Riku getting harder in his mouth. He wondered if it was odd that he felt proud of himself. 

Riku leaned against the wall and his lashes fluttered. Sora released Rikus erection with a wet pop, letting it bounce. He took it in again, then 'pop' again, over and over. It was fun - for him anyway. He had to keep a close eye on Riku, because he was so silent it was hard to tell what he liked.

Riku eventually closed his eyes and held the back of Soras head. If Sora listened closely, he could hear Rikus irregular breaths that were getting drowned out by the lapping waves. Excited, Sora held his mouth open and started jerking Riku off. Rikus expression kept shifting, like he was trying to restrain himself, so Sora suckled on just his tip, trying to vacuum the cum out. Whether Riku liked it or not, it worked, and what was better was that he actually made a noise. With a deep grunt, Rikus whole body shuddered and he let his head fall back. Soras mouth was slowly filled up with his seed and Sora swooned. He flicked the tip of his tongue against Rikus slit, teasing the cum out.

When Rikus eyes fluttered open, Sora opened his mouth wide, letting Riku see what he'd collected. His tongue could just barely be seen in a pool of white. Riku gave him a pat on the shoulder in acknowledgment, then closed his eyes again. 

Sora didn't even consider spitting. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his fists and took a big gulp.

He stood and pulled the spent, silver boy into a kiss again. Riku didn't have the energy to pick him up right now, so Sora climbed the ladder. Riku dazily, dreamily, sucked the cum of Soras lips. It tasted gross but addictive. He wondered if Soras would taste similar. 

He propped Sora higher up on the ladder, then made him sit on his shoulders. Soras weight wasn't entirely on him as Sora was still holding onto the ladder for leverage. 

Riku swirled his tongue around Soras taint and he heard him whine. He was alot more vocal than Riku was. 

Because Rikus head was buried between Soras thighs, his cock was casually resting on Rikus face. The sight made Soras toes curl and his cock twitched, almost poking Riku in the eye. The sight was even more pleasurable than the feeling of the tounge, and it had Sora pining unabashedly.

Riku upped the ante and tickled Soras butt hole with the tip of his finger. The whimper that Sora made was beautifully pathetic and he'd started squirming, which made Riku smirk. 

Sora leaped into his embrace and they made out again. Riku carried on tickling his butt hole and it had Sora bouncing. 

Sora was frustrated that Riku was doing so little and yet had him in such a state. He didn't even have Sora in the palm of his hand - he had him on his finger! And he was acting like Sora could cum just from that... and he was right. Sora could feel himself getting closer. He gnawed on Rikus cheek, being unapologetically needy. He didn't want Riku to stop, but he was jealous that he had gone above and beyond to pleasure Riku and yet Riku was just coasting. 

Thankfully, Riku grabbed Soras cock with his free hand and started jerking him off. Sora sighed in relief, despite Rikus grip being so tight it almost cut off his circulation, and bounced between his hands. They were magical, sending ripples of foreign pleasure throughout him. 

The only thing holding him up were his legs around Rikus waist and his bouncing and writhing was going to make him fall, so Riku pressed him against the wall. Sora was pining and panting, and he twinkled in the sunlight because he was covered in sweat. Riku could feel his puckered little hole twitching as he teased it.

"Riku...", he whispered. He held onto Rikus shoulders for dear life and his facial expressions were ridiculous. When Riku burst out laughing, the sound of his voice sent Sora over the edge and he finally came. His cum squirted all over Rikus chest.

Rikus hands kept working, his pace not wavering as all. He just focused on the show that was Soras face. 

Sora winced as he peaked at Riku. He was being pumped so mercilessly, and his body was so sensitive that even the breeze gave him tingles. Despite the pain, it all eventually made Sora cum again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Riku chuckled and gave him a kiss on the temple when he snuggled into Rikus shoulder. "Have fun?", he asked. Sora nodded and they gave eachother a hug.

"You're annoying...", Sora blushed.

Riku chuckled again and said, "I know."

Then he cradled Soras cheek and looked him in the eye. "But you're never gonna be rid of me, even if ever you want to be."

"I'll never wanna be... so don't get any ideas."

They chuckled and kissed again.

The End


End file.
